teamstarkidfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Senior Year
Senior Year Lyrics Ron (Joey Richter) : ' We’re going back to Hogwarts for the very last time '''Hermione (Meredith Stepien) : ' Our final year, at last it’s here, time to start our lives 'Ginny (Jaime Lyn Beatty) : ' and everyone’s excited 'bout what the future holds for you what the world’s most famous wizard is gonna get into 'All : ' well we’re going back today in the very same old way tell me Harry, can’t you hear it’s gonna be your year It’s a VERY POTTER SENIOR YEAR 'Ron : ' I never thought that we would get this far But we made it, we're on top of the world! 'All : ' (We're on top of the world) 'Ron : ' I feel unstoppable, I'm super-charged 'All : ' It's contagious that's for sure 'Hermione : ' We’ll have some cool new spells to learn And we’re gonna earn good grades 'Ginny : ' You’re gonna spend lots a time with me And this is gonna be The very best year! 'All : ' The very best year! It’s a very potter senior year! Senior year! We’re not just kids anymore! Senior year! Senior year! Better than ever before! It's a very Potter Senior Year! 'Harry (Darren Criss) : ' Something’s on the horizon And I know that something is me I’ve been realizin’ There’s no one else I’d rather be than me you know I'm gonna rule the school 'Ron : ' Just remember when you need a friend Our friendship never ends I'll be there 'Ginny '& 'Hermione : ' (We're at your side) 'Hermione : ' Don't forget I got a hand to lend You don't have to pretend Anymore 'Ginny & Ron : ' (No don't do that) 'Harry : ' Cause you're the very best friends to me and this is gonna be the very best year! 'All : ' The very best year! It’s a very potter senior year! Senior year! We’re not just kids anymore! Senior year! Senior year! Better than ever before! 'Ginny '& 'Hermione : ' This is the last time 'Harry : ' I’ll be the king of the school, 'Ron : ' Oh man it's gonna rule! '''Ginny & Hermione : ' This is the last time '''Ron : ' We gotta make it count, 'Harry : ' That's what I'm all about! ''' Ginny & Hermione : ''' This is the magic '''Harry & Ron : Of growing up and showing up for 'All : ' Senior year 'Ginny, Ron & Hermione : ' This is the last time 'Harry : ' And soon all the fun Will be over and done 'Ginny, Ron & Hermione : ' This is the last time 'Harry : ' It’s hard to pretend That I’m not scared of the end 'Ginny, Ron & Hermione : ' This is the magic 'Harry : ' There must be something more But I should get ready for my senior- 'All : ' senior year! Senior year! We’re not just kids anymore! Senior year! Senior year! Better than ever before! (this is the last time) It's a Very Potter Senior Year!